Des Chiens et des Genres
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Les Chiens, c'est une affaire de genre. Ils ont tous fini par comprendre que cette affirmation était on ne peut plus vraie : Avant de se demander quel genre de Chien ils voudraient être devant la Reine, ils devraient se demander quel genre de Chien ils voudraient être devant leur épouse.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 98ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Genre". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

 ** _Un petit disclaimer : L'idée selon laquelle Claudia Phantomhive a été le Chien de Garde de sa génération, et les conflits qui ont découlé de ce rôle avec son mari Cédric, vient de l'OS "Quand le Chien était une femme" écrit par Ahelya dans son recueil "Cave Canem". Vous trouverez le lien de son profil et de son recueil dans mes favoris_**

* * *

Les Chiens de garde de la Reine, c'est une affaire de genre. La première fois que les héritiers Phantomhive entendent leur père leur affirmer cette règle comme l'une des principales, ils ont pu être surpris, désorientés, voire se demander si leur géniteur ne cherchait pas à les dégoûter de comprendre ce métier. Pourtant, ils ont tous fini par comprendre que cette affirmation était on ne peut plus vraie et qu'elle dicterait toute leur façon de réfléchir leur rôle. Avant de se demander quel genre de Chien ils voudraient être devant la Reine, avant de se demander quel genre de Chien ils voudraient être devant Scotland Yard, ils devraient se demander quel genre de Chien ils voudraient être devant leur épouse.

Cette question a longtemps suscité de vifs débats au sein de la famille Phantomhive, au point que les futurs Chiens ont vite compris pourquoi leur père avait abordé la question parfois avant même que leurs fiançailles ne soient programmées et officialisées : Ils n'auraient jamais trop de temps pour y réfléchir. Au fil des générations, cependant, l'histoire a fini par jouer en faveur des Chiens pour leur apporter des exemples desquels s'inspirer.

Il y a eu ceux qui avaient décrété que non, être Chien de Garde, ce n'était pas une affaire de genre. Que les femmes n'avaient pas à se mêler d'histoires trop compliquées et trop dangereuses pour elles, qu'elles devaient être laissées à l'écart de tout ça et que, si les Phantomhive avaient été désignés pour être les Chiens, c'est qu'ils en étaient capables, seuls. Sans l'avouer, la plupart d'entre eux espéraient avant tout garder ainsi leur famille en sécurité vis-à-vis de leurs activités et des ennemis qu'ils se faisaient. Ce but fut parfois loin d'être atteint : il fut fréquent que la femme du Chien soit menacée voire enlevée afin d'obliger ce dernier à céder aux exigences des commanditaires de l'acte. Cette décision apportait également son lot de problèmes dans la vie de famille des Phantomhive : Les épouses ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur mari insistait pour donner lui-même des cours particuliers à ses fils sans la présence d'aucun précepteur, et elles se sentaient parfois terriblement impuissantes et sans réponse face aux rumeurs supposant que l'absence régulière de leur mari n'avait pas d'autre explication qu'une amante londonienne.

Il y a eu ceux qui avaient décrété qu'être Chien, ce ne pouvait définitivement pas être une affaire de genre. Qui avaient décrété que les erreurs de leurs prédécesseurs étaient la preuve que le Chien était destiné à ne pas fonder de famille. Rien ne l'obligeait à prendre épouse et à assurer sa descendance, tant qu'il avait lui-même des frères et des neveux capables de prendre la succession de la lignée des Chiens. L'important était l'existence d'héritiers du nom de Phantomhive, qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas leur propre descendance. Il s'avéra cependant que les Chiens ayant décidé de ne mêler ni genre, ni amour à leurs affaires eurent une espérance de vie encore plus réduite que celle déjà trop courte de la plupart des Chiens – parfois tellement courte que ce fut leurs frères qui reprirent le flambeau, leurs neveux étant encore des nourrissons. Si cela put passer pour une coïncidence dans les premiers temps, les quelques membres Phantomhive restés suffisamment proches des Chiens ayant fait ce choix attestèrent rapidement de la même chose : Être le Chien était dangereux. Être le Chien sans avoir la moindre raison de rester en vie encore un peu plus longtemps était meurtrier. Tous les Chiens qui ont effectivement eu une épouse et une descendance ont pu en attester : Dans les moments les plus difficiles, dans les situations les plus désespérées, seul le souvenir de leur épouse et la volonté de ne pas être responsable de son effondrement à l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle leur a donné toute la rage du désespoir dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre.

Il y a eu ceux qui avaient décrété qu'être Chien, c'était bien sûr une affaire de genre. Que si le Chien devait être sur la ligne de front, ils ne pouvaient qu'être soutenus par une épouse s'impliquant autant qu'eux dans les affaires de la Reine. Se battre à l'épée, fréquenter les bas-fonds, ou se présenter devant la Reine leur revenait, bien sûr, mais aucune des missions qu'ils entreprirent ne fut réalisée sans le support de leur épouse. La femme du Chien devenait sa tacticienne, son deuxième cerveau, sa deuxième paire d'yeux. Elle réalisait les poisons et médicaments avec la même habilité qu'elle tissait les liens nécessaires dans la société mondaine. Elle élaborait et construisait les pièges en même temps qu'elle souriait aux bonnes personnes et s'attirait les grâces ou les faveurs des ennemis de leur époux qui ainsi, ne se méfiaient plus. Le Chien n'était une personne que devant la Reine, dans les coulisses, être Chien était avant tout être un couple, et jamais les Chiens n'ont eu une espérance de vie aussi longue que dans ces cas-là. Le seul inconvénient de cette technique de couple consistait à la formation de leurs héritiers, qui concevaient tellement comme acquis qu'un Chien devait former un couple indissociable avec son épouse que les mariages malheureux ou infidèles qui ont pu suivre étaient généralement synonymes d'échecs et de mort précoce du Chien en exercice.

Il y a eu celle qui éclatait de rire quand on lui demandait si être Chien, c'était une affaire de genre. Elle était la preuve vivante que non. Cédric avait été prédestiné à devenir le Chien, rien n'aurait pu prédire – à part certains signes de plus en plus visibles au fil des années – que ce serait elle que la Reine choisirait. Qui aurait pu penser que Claudia Phantomhive, la petite Claudia qui ne se faisait jamais remarquer et tentait tant bien que mal d'intégrer les règles d'éducation des femmes de la noblesse, serait un jour désignée pour être le Chien de Garde de la Reine ? Personne, et surtout pas son mari. Dès lors, être Chien ne pouvait bien sûr plus être une affaire de genre. Impossible de se demander s'il fallait inclure son mari spolié dans ses affaires, impossible de se demander s'il accepterait de l'assister, impossible de savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui. Obligation de se débrouiller seule, de trouver d'autres supports, d'autres alliés, de renier son genre ou au contraire d'en user pour parvenir à ses fins de la même manière que ses prédécesseurs l'avaient fait – et parfois avec plus d'efficacité qu'eux.

Il y a eu Ciel. Ciel qui n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question avant la nuit de l'Incendie. Ciel qui ne s'était pas posé non plus la question après, quand il était revenu. Parce que Lizzy était sa cousine, sa fiancée, cette petite fille trop mignonne et trop fragile pour avoir à se poser la question. Ciel, qui avait fini par se poser la question après avoir vu Lizzy dégainer son épée pour vaincre les morts-vivants sur le Campania. Il ne s'était dès lors pas posé la question longtemps. Bien sûr que Lizzy serait à ses côtés, elle était plus forte et déterminée que lui, plus douée à l'épée et plus agile à convaincre les bonnes personnes. Mais pas que. Elle n'était pas une épouse qui l'assisterait ou l'épaulerait, pas une épouse qu'il laisserait de côté pour la protéger, elle était Lizzy, juste Lizzy, et ce simple mot suffisait pour lui à prendre cette décision, la meilleure qu'il ait jamais prise. Ils se complèteraient, se remplaceraient, prendraient à l'avenir toutes les décisions d'un commun accord parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils iraient le plus loin possible. Aucun d'eux n'ignorait que, le jour de la mort de Ciel et en l'absence d'autres héritiers, Lizzy avait beaucoup plus de chances qu'Edward d'être désignée pour sa succession et c'est pourquoi ils ne seraient pas un Chien et son épouse, ils seraient deux Chiens absolument indissociables. Et ils savaient, et la Reine finirait par comprendre, que la Couronne ne sera jamais aussi bien servie que lorsque la question du genre disparaîtrait des affaires du Chien, et que le seul mot d'ordre qui régirait alors la logique de leur fonctionnement serait : Rester ensemble. A jamais.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
